Pit's Ultimate Sacrifice
by undine66770
Summary: Pit makes an extremely risky sacrifice to save Dark Pit from the Chaos Kin. Chapter 21 - the single chapter that made all fans cry, if not nearly.


It all was over, the chaos was over. Truly over. The Chaos Kin was defeated, exploded into ashes. Lady Palutena had been saved. The group could focus on their goals once again. Hades. The Lord of the Underworld. Three years apart, and now everything was back to normal.

Palutena gasped in for air as life returned to her. "Pit!" The young angel hurried up to his goddess and knelt down. He had a big grin on his face, happy to see she wasn't hurt.

"I'm so glad you're okay," he said, tone filled with relief. Dark Pit sighed and ruffled his pitch black wings and turned around, beginning to stride back to the angel and goddess, reunited once more. The Chaos Kin wasn't done, however. It wasn't going down that easy. Its ashes began to twitch before flying to live, and binding Dark Pit into them, tossing him off the platform of the Chaos Vortex, leaving him to fall below, helpless.

"Ahh!" the dark angel cried, desperately trying to fight it off. Pit heard his twin's scream and he instantly pivoted around, blue eyes wide. That's when he knew he had to intervene. Immediately. "Oh, no," he cried. "Pittoo!" The angel broke into a sprint and leapt off the platform into a flightless chase. Dark Pit was falling. Falling fast. He was thrashing in an attempt to save himself, but to no avail. Pit had to save him. They wouldn't have another chance if not. Not again. Not ever.

"Viridi," shouted Pit, not averting his gaze from Dark Pit to make sure he didn't plummet further. "I need to fly!" The young goddess's voice echoed in his mind: _You've already used the Miracle of Flight, Pit! Don't you remember? If I enable it again now, your wings will catch fire!_ Pit was trying with all his might to catch up to Dark Pit. She didn't know, did she? How grave things were...

"The Chaos Kin is going to destroy Pittoo," Pit shouted in an attempt to get through to her. "Can't you see what's at stake here? I don't care if my wings will catch fire!" Viridi was going to be equally persistent: _No way, Pit! You should just forget about it! I'm getting you out!_

"No! Stop! If we don't help him _ **right now,**_ we won't have another chance!" Pit snapped right back. "I'm begging you, Viridi! Let me fly! _**NOW!"**_ Viridi grunted in reluctancy. Pit was right. She had to do this, as much as she hated to... _Ugh! Fine! Alright? But whatever happens to you is NOT MY FAULT!_ The goddess then proceeded to enable the Miracle of Flight upon Pit. The poor angel registered instant pain as his wings sparked aflame.

"Grrraaagghh!" wailed Pit. Agony wasn't even a proper _word_ to describe how much pain he was in. But he had to persist through it. He had to last through the pain and save Pittoo! He was growing closer and closer to his dark twin, despite a slow and extremely painful flight. Tears clouded the youthful angel's vision. It was almost like Viridi saw this, because she instantly broke in: _Hang in there, Pit! Be STRONG!_ pleaded Viridi _. No wimping out! I know you can do this!_ Pit set his jaw, and tried to align himself up with Dark Pit. The intense winds of the Chaos Vortex was making it hard, but blaze on his wings were making it even harder. A few seconds seemed like minutes of endless torture, but Pit finally managed to get close enough to Dark Pit, enabling him to hold out his hand and grab the other angel's palm.

 _I'm getting you out of there!_ called Viridi. _S_ hortly after, a bright ray of light shone over the two angels, whisking them back to land. Dark Pit tiredly lifted his head, scorch marks all over his face. "How's Pit?" he rasped.

 _Pit... Pit's in bad shape,_ Viridi said solemnly. _Flying in the sky and fighting battles... He can't do that anymore. He can't fly, and he's barely breathing._ Pit was lying on the ground, unconscious. Smoke rose from what were his wings, now pathetic remains of flesh and bone. Palutena walked over to her fearless warrior. _Palutena? What are you doing?_ Viridi inquired. The goddess did not respond; instead, she knelt down and lifted Pit's limp unconscious body and turned him so she could see his face, holding him in her arms. Just the sight of the youthful boy's closed eyes, and charred face, wanted to make her cry. That's when she remembered... _My wish would be to fly by myself,_ Pit's words echoed in her head. _I'll return to Skyworld victorious!_

She stared down at her fallen warrior. "Pit..." This was all her fault. They were nearly united after three years... but fate kept them apart once more.


End file.
